Read-Along Book-And-Record
Read-Along Book-And-Record sets are a series of illustrated books with accompanying recordings of the books being read, they are a form of educational entertainment for children. Format These are picture storybooks in comic book format with drawings or photos and records usually having a radio theater-style version of the story or a soundtrack recording. Common subjects or the stars of the stories are cartoon characters, comic book superheroes, and other media franchise characters such as Bozo the Clown and the classical music fantasy Sparky's Magic Piano. The books take audio directly from the movie and add narration or use dialogue and songs from the movie, and are read by a narrator, a character from the story in first-person, members of the movie cast, or a new cast of performers. Disney's books are typically adaptations of their popular movies and cartoons, but they also produce other stories based on non-Disney properties such as the Star Wars films, E.T. the Extra-Terrestrial, the Peanuts characters which are told in the form of a Peanuts comic strip, Sega video games, and The Land Before Time franchise. List of titles The Wizard Of Oz - Narrated by Robie Lester as Dorothy Gale and includes the songs: Somewhere, Over The Rainbow, Ding Dong! The Wicked Witch Is Dead!, If I Only Had A Brain, Follow The Yellow Brick Road, We're Off To See The Wizard, and The Merry Old Land Of Oz The Scarecrow Of Oz - Narrated by Ray Bolger as the scarecrow and includes the songs: Happy Glow and Somewhere, Over The Rainbow The Tin Woodman Of Oz - Narrated by Sam Edwards and includes the songs: I'm Mrs. Yoop, The Yookoohoo and I've Found My True Love The Cowardly Lion Of Oz - Narrated by Sam Edwards and includes the songs: Living A Lovely Life, Trouble In Oz, The Ozphabet, Just Call Smarmy, The Puppet Polka, and If You'll Just Believe Rudolph The Red-Nosed Reindeer - Narrated by Hal Smith and includes the song: Rudolph The Red-Nosed Reindeer Frosty The Snowman - Narrated by Hal Smith and includes the song: Frosty The Snowman Who Framed Roger Rabbit? - Narrated by Charles Fleischer as Roger Rabbit - Introduction and ending: "This is the story, the yarn, the tale of Who Framed Roger Rabbit. P-P-P-Please read along with me in your book. You'll know it's time to turn the page when you hear the chimes ring like this. Let's begin now. Well, that's it, the end, kaput. If you would like to hear the story again, just turn the tape over. Okay? See you later. Brbrbrbrbrbr." Aladdin - Narrated by Jim Cummings as the peddler and includes the song: Friend Like Me - Introduction and ending: "Ah, greetings, friends! I am here to tell you a story I first heard in the streets of an enchanted city called Agrabah. It is the story of Aladdin. You can read the tale along with me in your book. It was first told to me by a strange little man who was trying to sell me a lamp. As he started his tale, he threw a magic dust into the air and it made this sound. Now, every time you hear the magic dust sound, it will be a signal that it is time to turn the page. Let us begin the story now. Well, my friends, that is the end of the story. And you can be sure that everyone, except Jafar and Iago, lived very happily ever after. In fact, it is said that Aladdin's Genie still roams free to this very day, but no one knows for sure. If you would like to hear the story again, all you need to do is turn the tape over. All is the same on the other side. Until we meet again, farewell. And Abu the monkey says, "Bye-bye!" Adventures In The Cave Of Wonders - Narrated by Jim Cummings as the peddler and includes the song: Arabian Nights - Introduction and ending: "Ah.... salaam and good day to you, worthy friend. Welcome to Agrabah, city of mystery and enchantment! Would you like to hear a tale of wonder and magic? Then read the story along with me in your book. Every time you hear this sound: it will be a signal that it is time to turn the page. Let us begin the story now. That was the end of the tale. If you would like to hear it again, all you need to do is turn the tape over. All is the same on the other side. Until we meet again, farewell." Iago Returns - Narrated by Corey Burton as the peddler and includes the song: A Whole New World - Introduction and ending: "Aaahh.... Welcome back to Agrabah, my worthy friend. Much as happened since we last visited. Iago has managed to escape from the lamp, leaving the evil Jafar inside, and has returned to the palace. But don't worry----all is well. In fact, at this very moment, Aladdin is with the Royal Chief of Etiquette. Shall we drop in on them? Every time you hear this sound: it will be a signal that it is time to turn the page. Let us begin. And that was the end of the story. I hope you liked it. If you would like to hear it again, turn the tape over. That's all!" The Lion King - Narrated by Robert Guillaume as Rafiki and includes the song: I Just Can't Wait To Be King - Introduction and ending: "Welcome to the Pride Lands, home to some of the most glorious animals of Africa. I am Rafiki, and I am here to tell you the story of one special lion who lives here----a lion who holds a very dear place in my heart. You can read along with me in your book. Every time you hear this sound, you will know it is time to turn the page. Let us begin now. And that, my dear listeners, is the end of my story. If you would like to hear it again, just turn the tape over. It is exactly the same on the other side. Bye for now." Far From The Pride Lands - Narrated by Roy Dotrice and includes the song: Hakuna Matata - Introduction and ending: "This is the story about Simba, the future King of the African Pride Lands. As a young lion, Simba had many adventures----some dangerous and some fun. This adventure follows him as he runs away from home, meets some new friends, and learns to face his past. You can read along with me in your book. Every time you hear this sound, you'll know it's time to turn the page. Let's begin now. If you would like to hear the adventure of Simba one more time, turn the tape over. The story begins again on the other side." Simba's Pride - Narrated by Miguel Ferrer - Introduction: "This is the story called Simba's Pride. It is about what happened to Simba the Lion King and his friends. You can read along with me in your book, and every time you hear this sound, turn the page. Now, let us go to the Pride Lands of Africa and begin." Specialized introductions "Hi. I'm Charlie Brown. You can read along in your book as you listen to the story. You'll know it's time to turn the page when you hear the chimes ring like this. And now we present title." "This is the Sega Little Golden Book and Tape called title here. It was written by author here. And the pictures were done by illustrator here. You can read along with me in your book. You will know it is time to turn the page when you hear the chimes ring like this. Let's begin now." "The story goes way back millions and millions of years ago. When Littlefoot and his friends can make their own journey on the planet. To hear the story of The Land Before Time title here, you can read along with me in your book. You will know it is time to turn the page, when you hear the chimes ring like this. Let's begin now. And that was the end of Littlefoot's journey. If you would like to hear it again, just put the compact disc right to the start." And we hear Ducky's voice say "Yep, yep, yep. Goodbye."